Harbingers of the Dawn (Guild)
Harbingers of the Dawn is a charity-like organization, based primarily in Velika and around Southern Shara, though its members and influence stretch across Arborea. The group has held vanarchy several time in Southern Shara, in both Westonia and Val Elenium. Members can usually be signified by a pin on their chest bearing the emblem of a golden sun. History Harbingers of the Dawn was created one year ago by an elderly human priest named Zularti with the help of the elven priestess Fae Covington . Zularti's intent was to create a group of like-minded individuals dedicated to achieving his dream of bringing peace to all of Arborea by assisting others and promoting the ideals of kindness and forgiveness. A few months after its creation, Harbingers rose to vanarchy in Westonia. Not long after, the group's members began to notice their leader was acting strangely. It was soon discovered that Zularti was under the influence of Argons. Through the combined efforts of Harbingers' members--primarily its officers--the group was able to save Zularti from argonomorphing. However, in the process, Zularti lost his memories. Confused, wishing to start anew and with no desire to lead a group he did not remember creating, Zularti moved on, leaving Harbingers of the Dawn in the hands of Fae. Under Fae's lead, the guild has prospered and grown remarkably in size and influence. Harbingers still strives for vanarchy in Southern Shara, however, the group's attention has shifted to Val Elenium. Since Lady Covington has taken over, however, it seems the group as a whole has lost sight of its original ideals of pacifism. Several members, leadership and officers not excluded, often have questionable actions or intentions, though the guild still openly preaches peace and kindness and frequently helps others. Purpose Harbingers of the Dawn are a group of like-minded individuals seeking to help others and bring peace to Arborea. We are, for the most part, pacifists, but we will take up arms when truly needed. Violence is always a last resort. Harbingers are devoted to the four basic tenets of the group: 1. Protecting the citizens of Arborea. 2. Aiding those who need our help, regardless of their circumstances. 3. Working toward bettering our cities. 4. Spreading the word of kindness and promoting the interests of the guild. The dawn is a symbol of starting over, the light cutting a swarth through the darkness. This is the idea for which we strive; helping those regardless of their past crimes so that in turn they may help others. We welcome everyone with open arms. A tainted past only means you have the chance for redemption. These are dark times thanks to the Argon invasion and the other troubles that plague the Dream, so we need to not only assist in the war efforts, but also aid those hurt by the destruction it causes. The best battles are those fought to protect the helpless, not those fought to kill the enemy. War is a travesty and we do not condone it. Rankings In order of most to least authority: *Guild Master *Patron Saint *Saint *Archbishop *Bishop *Apostle *Ward Leadership Current Leadership: *'Guild Master:' Fae *'Patron Saint': None *'Saint of Archers': Suka.Silok *'Saint of Berserkers': Terosinian *'Saint of Lancers': Tiathar *'Saint of Mystics': Senael *'Saint of Priests': None *'Saint of Slayers': Cynical.Skin *'Saint of Sorcerers': Irridias *'Saint of Warriors': Kasaris Past Leadership: *'Guild Master:' Zularti *'Patron Saint': Fae *'Saint of Slayers': Teranar *'Saint of Warriors': Zasz *'Saint of Warriors': Kuzunoha *'Saint of Warriors': Alekiah *'Saint of Priests': Melisa *'Saint of Berserkers': Rooibos *'Saint of Priests': Zephyrous Related Links Guild Website Harbingers' Facebook Goup *